U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,540 to K. Ryan and G. Ryan 7-9-85, showed a suction cup mounted guard that covered a stove front and had eight attachment points to be matched as an example;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,386 to F. Miguel, 1-16-79, showed a complex guard unit with hinge pin mechanism, lock and other parts and one that would need to be moved out of the way to use the stove controls;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,823 to P. A. Doskocil, 2-5-74, showed a cover that required at least one special stove groove for mounting, and that would need to be moved out of the way to reach the stove controls, or would employ access ports in the reach of children;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,200 to A. I. Baltz and E. E. Voeke, 9-8-70, showed a fastener-mounted inter-sliding cover mechanism for stove control guarding;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,826 to C. F. Hellmuth, 5-26-70, showed a wall for guarding stove burners;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,289 to M. Fox, 7-10-62, showed a guard assembled by magnets;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,536,016 to P. Kavanaugh, 4-28-25, showed a guard with openings in the bottom at the stove controls and an upward hook for attachment to an overhang of the stove.
Foreign Pat. (U.K.) No. 942,382 to J. Powdrill, 11-20-63, showed a three-sided guard with lid.